


Worth It - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 1 (Bodyguard and VIP AU)

by gemsofformenos



Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Attempt(s), Bodyguard and VIP AU, Burnings, F/M, Protecting Azula, Sokkla Saturday, protective sokka, saving life, sokklasaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 1 (Bodyguard and VIP AU): Azula has expected an attack as her brother has ordered to transfer her from the asylum back to the Palace so she shouldn't be surprised that this ambush wasn't about to free her. And now this Water Tribe peasant tries to bring her out of danger...
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Series: My stories for Sokkla Saturdays 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952707
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Worth It - Sokkla Saturdays 2020 Day 1 (Bodyguard and VIP AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. It has been a while but I am back for some time to test the water. I take the chance the Sokkla Saturdays do offering to tickle my ambitions again and to say thank you to some wonderful people out here in the fandom which have helped to restore my motivation a bit. I hope I can bring some fun and entertainment to them and others. I wish all of you a lot of fun with my first work for the Sokkla Saturdays
> 
> I have chosen the Bodyguard AU. Well technically it isn't a real AU since it takes part within the known setting of AtlA but it has the bodyguard dynamic. And Azula does count as an VIP.

It has started as one of her brother’s new tries to help her. Another pathetic try to convince her how cruel and wrong father was. Zuko has ordered to transfer her from the asylum to the Palace for better treatment. He seemed to hope a change of environment would be helpful. The Avatar and the two water peasants have been sent to pick her up along with some Royal Guards. It has been in the middle of Caldera City at a bright day when the wagon has been ambushed. It should have been a display of Ozai’s influence. It hasn’t surprised her. Of course her father would send supporters to free her. Zuko has offered a wide opening.

Or at least it was what Azula had thought first.

Indeed the attackers came for her, but obviously their plan wasn’t to free her. They came to punish her. It all started with an explosion which blew the wagon into a wall of a house. Azula had hit her head at the metal cabin and she could feel blood seeping out of a cut. Her sight was still unfocused as one masked man with Phoenix symbols on his fighting suit has ripped open the door of the wagon to bring her a flaming death. She was helpless in her straightjacket. She could see the fireball growing on his palm.

“Victory or death. All hail to Phoenix King Ozai.”

The man got knocked off his feet before he could burn her alive. She could see the snow savage landing hard hits at the man before he jumped into the wagon. Azula had no time to protest as Sokka was lifting her up and rushing out of the wagon.

“Aang, Katara keep me covered! I take Azula out of the danger!”

The man was already hasting down the streets while Azula could see the Avatar and the waterbender fighting off the persecutors.

He didn’t get far.

Sokka passed another corner of the streets when he noticed the flames flying towards them and he acted on instinct and turned his back into the fireball to shield Azula.

His scream was barely human and filled with incredible pain and agony. Azula’s eyes jumped wide in pure shock. She could smell the biting scent of burned clothes, hair and flesh. The heat of the flames was leaking around them while the water tribe warrior kept covering her before the blazing inferno which were burning his back.

She could feel him fighting against the urge to jump away and the man tightened his protecting grip around her beside the tortured screams which were escaping his lungs.

She could feel his jerking hands starting to fumble at her bindings of the straightjacket but he wasn’t in full control of his movements anymore due to the pain.

She could feel his movements getting weaker rapidly and so his screams.

The rest of his clothes were still burning and some flames found their way to parts of her bindings as well. She worked hard against them and Sokka rolled off from her with his last strength. Azula managed to snap her bindings in half. She let the flames die with a deep breath and rushed to the heavy burned man. She was taking his head in her hands as she noticed the wet drops of tears hitting his cheeks. His blue eyes lacked focus.

“…your chance… run…Princess…”

Sokka’s body went limp in her hands. She didn’t hear the tortured shriek of Katara which cut through the fighting sounds around her. She didn’t notice that the fight was around them again. But she noticed her confusion… and her rage.

Azula’s breath was hard and fast and she pressed her eyelids together while tears were streaming down her cheeks. She took one deep breath and her eyes jumped open again. The firebender placed Sokka’s head carefully on the ground and took fighting stance.

“No.”

Electricity started to buzz around her fingertips. Her eyes found Katara struggling with one opponent and Azula’s eyes narrowed. The lightning hit one attacker right in his chest and he crumbled down on the ground beside the waterbender who stared in shock at Azula. The cracking thunder rolled through the city and for a moment the fights died. Blue flames were dancing on Azula’s palms.

“Treat your brother, peasant! Now!”

Katara didn’t hesitate to rush at Sokka’s side while Azula readied herself. Her golden eyes were burning in rage but her voice was cold and sharp like a knife.

“I take care of these fools.”

* * *

Azula woke up with an awful jerk as she felt a hand placed on her shoulder.

“… Sokka…?”

It took her some seconds to notice Zuko’s sad face. The Fire Lord only hugged her for a moment and took place on another chair beside her. Azula sighed and her eyes wandered back to Sokka’s bed at the other side of the room. Katara was busy with another healing session. The waterbender hasn’t taken any rest since two days and big bags were to be seen under her eyes. Aang was helping her treating Sokka as well. The back of the warrior was heavily burned and it has been a miracle already that he has made it so far.

But he was a fighter and with every hour there was the hope that he’d wake up again. The tortured scream came back to Azula’s mind and she shook her head to get rid of the horrible sensations as Sokka has shielded her from the dreadful blow. Zuko’s hand found hers and he squeezed it carefully. His look was full of worries.

“He has save me Zuko. Why?”

Zuko started to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb but Azula leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms before her chest. She noticed the shadow rushing over her brothers face and she started to chew on her lips.

“It… it was so stupid. It doesn’t make sense to save… someone like…”

Zuko’s face hardened instantly.

“Thinking this way is stupid, Azula.”

The harshness in his words make her wince on her chair. Zuko blushed for a moment and he dared to place a hand on her leg. His voice was much warmer and softer as he spoke again.

“He believes in a chance for you like all of us. Sokka couldn’t act otherwise. He cares.”

Azula rolled her eyes but she could feel the tears already choking her again.

“Even for someone like me?”

Zuko nodded instantly and a weak smile came to his lips.

“It has been his idea to bring you back here. He has hoped this would be helpful.”

Azula huffed a bit and kept chewing on her cheek for some time in silence.

“I bet his Kyoshi fangirl isn’t happy about his care for me.”

The Princess nodded towards Suki and Ty Lee at the other corner of the room. The warriors were guarding the hospital room and Azula has seen the deep worries on both women’s faces. Zuko couldn’t suppress to raise an eyebrow. Under normal circumstances it would have elicited a chuckle from Azula.

“Suki isn’t his girlfriend anymore.”

Now Azula raised an eyebrow. Zuko sighed and he sounded guilty as he continued.

“Her duty for me has let them growing apart. They’re still close friends but the relationship hasn’t worked due to the distance. She and Mai are dating since a month or so.”

Azula’s eye wandered back to Sokka. His back looked still bad beside all the healing sessions. She could feel tears finally rolling down her cheeks again.

“He tried to free me with his last strength, Zuko.”

Her voice was trembling heavy and her brother pulled her towards him. Azula didn’t fought back and rested her head on his shoulder.

“He wanted me to flee and to have a chance to fight and defend myself.”

The Princess buried her face at Zuko’s chest to weep out her sadness.

* * *

She had no clue at which point she has drifted back into sleep but she found herself within the second bed of the room. It had to be something past midnight cause only the dim lanterns were spending some light. Katara was sitting beside Sokka’s bed and has finally fallen asleep as well, her head resting beside her brother. Suki and Ty Lee were still guarding the room and both only shook their heads at the questioning look of Azula. The Princess finally dared to stand up and walked over to Sokka’s bed. She felt a lump forming in her throat as she took place at the other side of it. The firebender observed the faint movement of his breaths for some time until she finally dared to take his hand. She brushed with her thumb over the back of his. Her voice was a faint teary whisper.

“You’re an idiot. You should have left me there.”

Azula’s heart stopped for a second. She was holding her breath and focused on Sokka’s hand. Suddenly her pulse doubled speed in excitement. She grabbed at Katara’s shoulder with her other one never taking her eyes from Sokka’s hand. The waterbender jumped up in shock but noticed Azula’s excitement and tears instantly. The firebender pointed at Sokka’s hand.

“Katara. He’s moving his fingers…”

Azula stroke his hand again and Sokka tried to squeeze hers back in response. The Princess recognized Katara’s muffled sob and Suki and Ty Lee rushed to the bed as well. Azula’s voice was trembling badly.

“Sokka…?”

The warrior tried to shift in bed but a heavy and painful groan was all he managed to say. But this was answer enough to let the group scream out their joy. Katara pulled one after another into a big hug while weeping openly in relief. She hesitated a moment as she reached out her arms for Azula but as she noticed the teary eyes of the firebender she simply pulled her close into a hug above Sokka’s bed. The Princess took the warrior’s hand again as soon as Katara has released her out of her arms.

“Sokka. How are you? Can you talk?”

Sokka tried again to move in bed but stopped to do so after another painful moan. Slowly he managed to open his eyes to meet the red cried ones of Azula.

“You… didn’t run. So who’s the idiot?”

It caused teary laughter form the women and Azula wiped away some tears of joy and relief. She managed to smirk at the man who was looking at her tired and exhausted but with this warming blue fire in his eyes.

“Considering your current state of health I’d still say you’re the idiot.”

Sokka managed to chuckle a bit but he seemed to regret it after a moment. It was the most beautiful sound Azula has ever heard in her life. Sokka smirked back at Azula and she noticed the warm spark in his eyes. His voice was still weak but a smug satisfaction was already in it.

“…Worth it…”

Azula only realized what she was doing when her lips were pressed on the back of his hand. She could feel all eyes resting on her suddenly and heat was coming to her face and ears but she didn’t care as she noticed the warmth in Sokka’s look. He managed to pull her hand to his face and returned the kiss which let the slight red hue of her cheeks turn into a crimson one.

“…Worth it…”


End file.
